historia de navidad
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: one-shot sobre lo que yo creo que podía a ver ocurrido si robbie no hubiera interrumpido cuando tori estaba dando a andre su regalo del secret santa.


Feliz navidad a todos mis lectores queridos, sé que algunos quería una historia de navidad que empezara con tandre y acabara en jori pero no se me ocurría nada, pero os prometo que voy a hacer una historia que sea así ¿ok?

Aquí está uno de mis tres regalitos para todos vosotros.

Victorious no es de mi propiedad, pero eso ya lo sabéis ¿no?

_**Historia de navidad.**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Andre estaba hablando con cat sobre porque no quería comer carne que el hermano de cat había preparado, en ese momento tori se acercó a cat y andre.

**-entonces señor músico, cierra los ojos y prepárate para el mejor regalo **–dijo tori poniendo su mano sobre los ojos de andre, este los cerro haciendo caso a lo que tori le dijo. **–Ya puedes abrir los ojos** –dijo tori mientras que colocaba la bolsa con su regalo delante de andre.

Este abrió los ojos y vio la bolsa de color rojo que tori sujetaba.

**-¿tú eres mi secreto santa? **–pregunto el chico.

**-sí y aquí está tu regalo **–dijo tori dándole la bolsa.

Este cogió la bolsa y saco de ella la pequeña guitarra de porcelana, tori miro a andre quien no parecía muy ilusionado con su regalo.

**-¿una guitarra de cerámica?** –pregunto este confuso

**-sí.** –Contesto tori **-¿no te gusta?** –dijo tori desanimándose.

**-Sikowitz dijo que debía ser un regalo creativo y no lo es** –dijo cat.

**-bueno no es lo único que tengo para andre** –contesto tori. Andre se quedó mirando a la medio latina.

**-¿y que otro regalo tienes?** –pregunto el chico.

**-¡vas a tener que esperar!** –dijo tori saliendo corriendo de allí. En realidad la medio latina no tenía nada más para andre pero conseguiría algo para el que fuera algo creativo como cat había dicho.

_**Xxx**_

Esa noche en casa de los vega, trina y robbie estaban decorando el gigantesco árbol de navidad, cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa. Tori se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada buscando por internet algo más que dar a andre.

Cuando tori abrió la puerta su sorpresa fue encontrar allí a jade.

**-¿jade?** –pregunto tori sorprendida.

**-correcto** –contesto jade esta antes de entrar a la casa.

**-¿Por qué estas aquí?** –pregunto la medio latina.

**-por ti.**

**-espera… ¿traes tus nuevas tijeras contigo?**

**-no.** –tori miro a jade aun sin confiar si era cierto.

Después de tori encontrar las viejas tijeras de jade las tiro en el sofá. **–bien, ¿Qué quieres?**

**-¡feliz navidad!**

**-¿eres mi secret santa?**

**-jo jo jo.**

**-jo** –contesto tori –**entonces ¿dónde está mi regalo?** –pregunto esta al ver que jade no traía nada con ella.

**-es una idea para un regalo para andre, puesto que el tuyo era malísimo.**

**-gracias** –dijo tori con sarcasmo. **-¿y bien?** –pregunto tori.

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente en el pasillo de Hollywood arts estaba beck medio dormido por culpa de un grillo, entonces andre se acercó a él y le dio una pequeña caja.

**-¿tú eres mi secret santa?** –Dijo beck abriendo la caja –un grillo andre.

**-no, el grillo que te estaba molestando.**

**-eres el mejor.**

**-vamos beck** –dijo jade cuando entro a Hollywood arts arrastrando al chico lejos, antes de que tori se acercara a andre.

**-hey tori** –saludo andre a tori.

**-aquí tienes tu otro regalo** –dijo la chica dando un papel a andre, el cual le extraño eso.

**-que…** -este iba a preguntar que era pero entonces vio que era la letra de la canción que había escrito con una A y no una D. **–¿Cómo lo has conseguido?**

**-jade y cat me ayudaron a convencer a tu profesor, cantado la canción para él.**

**-e…-**este no termino de hablar porque tori se abalanzo y empezó a besarlo. –**wow** –fue lo único que dijo andre.

**-¡feliz navidad andre! **–contesto tori feliz

**-oh me gusta este regalo aún más **–dijo andre con una sonrisa tonta.

Espero que os gusten los cambios que hice al capítulo.

¿y ya sabéis que regalo de navidad podéis hacerme no? ¿No lo sabéis? Pues un comentario sería un gran regalo.


End file.
